no se puede decir con palabras
by kerlin700
Summary: say es atendido por su compañera de equipo sakura al estar inmovilizado e incapaz de hacer nada. después de semanas de vivir con ella y conocerla mas profundo decide quejarse. "Esta historia participa en el Reto: Cartas a Konoha del foro "La academia de Konoha"
¡Qué irresponsable soy! Mi cuenta se bloqueo y tuve que restaurarla con otro nombre de usuario.

En fin aquí está la carta.

Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar que este mini-fanfics participa en reto "cartas de konoha" de la "academia konoha fórum"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No se dice con palabras.**

Caminaba muy adormitada por el dormitorio a buscar un vaso de agua, se preguntaran ¿Qué hace una chica de 16 años despierta a las 3 de la mañana? Simple. Estoy encargada de cuidar a say, quien está herido por una misión se rango "A" que lo dejo con los pies acalambrados, las manos inmovilizadas, el habla cortada y un pequeño desequilibrio cerebral.

Me acerque a su habitación y lo vi dormir plácidamente, que tranquilo, más tranquilo de lo normal.

–GRUCHH –la alerto el sonido de un ave.

¿Un dibujo de say? Pero, como pudo escribir –me acerque al ave de papel y vi que tenía un sobre en sus garras leí el sobre.

Para: sakura haruno.

Cerré, la puerta y me adentre en la mía sentándome cómodamente para leer la carta.

* * *

Habitación 3

habitacion a mi lado.

Teléfono: ni idea.

Casa los haruno.

Habitación 4

Teléfono: 000034556

 **Tema: reclamos.**

 **Kon´nichiwa, sakura. Y si, puedo escribir sin usar las manos, seré directo ya que me cansa escribir con la boca, aquí la lista.**

1) me gusta el tipo de comida dulce así que te agradecería darme algo solido de vez en cuando, estoy alto de la sopa.

2) cuando naruto venga que le diga a yamato que deje a kakashi traerme algo para leer, aunque sea pervertido, prefiero eso que estar leyendo historias de terror (trata de que no se sienta ofendido)

3) se que repentino y hemos tenido discusión tu, yo, naruto. Pero no soy capaz de confiar tan rápido en ese uchiha, aquel día cuando hubo una visita general me examino muy detalladamente de manera arisca, superior y rabiosa. No dejes que nadie más venga a visitarme, después de todo estoy a dos días a que este veneno paralizante se salga de mi organismo.

Psdt: no se que le ves a ese tipo ¿tiene tantas mujeres detrás suyo y no le interesa ninguna? Empiezo a sospechar (no es porque yo lo diga)

* * *

Pare de leer ¿Qué rayos escribió say? ¡Cómo puede sospechar de sasuke! Es obvio que es heterosexual, a no ser que –negó con la cabeza convenciéndose – aunque lo de leer cosas pervertidas no le pareció raro, y por favor ¿a quién no le gustan las sopas?

* * *

4) quiero que lleves al ave a pasear se aburre contigo (no es el único)

5) no quería decírtelo (en realidad si) pero ¡detesto los programas que ves! Mas la novelas de las 4 que ves, detesto al protagonista. Agradecería también que le dieras un descansó a mi cerebro de plantas medicinales y operaciones a carne viva siento que se remueve todo la comida liquida por dentro. (Fea, no tienes un cuarto que tenga televisor, deja de gastar dinero en helado y cosas inservibles, ahorra)

¡RAYOS! NO PUEDE ESCRIBIR LA SIGUIENTE PALABRA ¡MALDITO BOLIGRAFO! –se vio un gran mancha en el papel –volviendo fea 6) debes tener cuidado te agaches, aquel día cuando te agachaste (y te pusiste en cuatro) para recoger aquel bolígrafo se te vio ¡TODOOO!, un lindo sostén negro con adornos y una pantaletas del mismo color que te hacía ver extremadamente sexy y seductora (algo que creí imposible con tu escaso cuerpo) lograste excitarme (lo siento, pero es la verdad considérate culpable)

A continuación haré unas confesiones breves si en tal caso me muero.

* * *

Estaba roja por la pena y indignación ¡ese pequeño pervertido ve cosas que no debería haber visto –se paro irritada de la cama a punto de abrir la puerta a darle su merecido a ese invalido –mejor no –me senté respirando para calmar la furia agarrando conmigo la carta.

* * *

Continuación: sabía que harías una pausa en esta parte.

Debo confesar que fui yo quien le gasto todo el dinero a naruto. (Se puso llorón, cosa que no me arrepiento)

Déjame decirte que desde siempre ¡e odiado tu cabello, me parece un gran algodón de azúcar algo que detesto)

.Odio el ramen.

.Me encanta estar al aire libre.

.me encanta pararme en dos manos (es de locos quise intentarlo)

.Adoro no bañarme (Xd)

. Si ino llega a tener un bebe no es mío (que se yo, cualquier cosa estoy muerto)

.kakashi tiene un colección de traseros al cual les pone nombres y fotos de sus respectivas dueñas (jure no decirlo pero, fue imposible, por cierto ¡estas entre ellos, naruto kakashi y yo te dimos cinco estrellas) =) =) :-P

Siento…. siento que fallezco, sakura publica esta carta, en la parte de atrás contiene las dos confesiones más importantes que he hecho,

Gracias por todo, después de todo me serviste para alghio noss vemusss chiqyuilla

3iteofk4906if.

* * *

Qué locura es todo esto ¡como que le pasa algo raro y no solo a él! ¡A KAKASHI Y NARUTO TAMBIEN! No creí que llegara a este extremo pero ¿Qué es lo verdaderamente importante de las confesiones hasta ahora? ¡Y si es algo grave! –agarro la carta con preocupación.

 **. Soy… tu padre (muajaja)**

 **.EL MUNDO VA A SER DESTRUIDO POR UN METEORITO ¡HUYYAAN!**

* * *

Salió disparada de ese cuarto, no sabía lo que pasaba ¡pero no estaba bien del cerebro, habría que hacerle un chequeo urgente y quizás algún medicamento más fuerte y esta vez no estaría encargada. ¡NI LOCA!

 **The end.**

Lo sé, es realmente loco la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada para.

¿Opiniones o críticas?


End file.
